


Three New Sawyers, Two New Friends, One New Experience

by Platinum_Sun_490



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Blood and Violence, Bubba's a Good Dad, Cannibalism, Carnival, Classic Movies - Freeform, Cute Kids, Dancing and Singing, Even though his kids can't understand him without their mom, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Family Sticking Together, Fast Cars, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Glossophobia: Fear of speaking, Hemophobia: Fear of blood, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motorcycles, Overprotective Siblings, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tickle Fights, Worried Parents, chainsaws, family love, farm animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Silas, Alice, and Mary Sawyer are, in that order, the oldest to youngest children of a talented young woman named Lucy and Leatherface, also known as Bubba Sawyer. They all live on their farm with Bubba's brothers, far from town. The kids have never gone into town, but one person knows they exist. He knows, and he has a personal vendetta against the Sawyer family. All he has to do is get one kid, maybe the runt...
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/OC, OC/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vimini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimini/gifts).



There were fields reaching for the horizons, only disappearing after rolling over the hills in the distance. All around, horses and goats grazed and lounged in the opulent pastures. Touring around most fields ran a weathered, cobblestone road. The road eventually reached an immense farmhouse with a plantation like style.

The farmhouse was renovated recently, and thus in splendid condition. A tall silo was filled with silage, a couple of dogs rested under the tree in the center of the courtyard, and a small pen housing a couple of chickens, rabbits, and other small animals was almost hidden in a corner. The farm had a tranquil feel to it, it was one of those farms you'd gladly spend an entire summer at.

This was home to Mary, Alice, and Silas Sawyer, the children of Lucy Sawyer (Formerly Wills) and Bubba Sawyer. This was home, and always would be home to them. In the beginning, it had been pretty scary, mainly because no one had taken that much care of it in the past.

However, their mother took care of that, all by herself. Bubba and his brothers had been out for a couple of days, and she had spent every second, from dawn to dusk, fixing up the old house. Her kids cleaned the inside and outside as best as they could. When Bubba, Chop Top, Nubbins, and Drayton returned, their jaws dropped like stones in a pond. This is the story of how the kids learned there was a whole other world outside of their home, and how it came not only with beauties, but with danger.

* * *

It was a warm, windy summer day on the Sawyer Farm. Mary, Alice, and Silas were fishing at the edge of a lake with a very big, very beautiful weeping willow. It was just up the bank a little from the pier they had set up on. Alice and Silas were sitting cross-legged with fishing poles in hand while Mary swung upside down from one of the willow’s thicker branches.

Silas, being the oldest of the three siblings, was much taller than his sisters. He also had quite the build of muscle, even when he was only twelve years old. He had raven black hair, like his Uncle Chop Top. It was held back in a low ponytail so it wouldn’t get in his baby blue eyes, a trait from his dad. The little boy wore a simple white t-shirt with dusty overalls and work boots, bottoms caked with dried mud. Silas was the unsaid leader of the group, always making the big decisions with everything in their lives. He learned everything from his uncles and dad, but everyone could agree that he was a momma’s boy when it came to his beloved mother.

Alice, being the second oldest of the three siblings, was a slender, pretty ten year old with an inverted triangle body shape. She had long dark brown hair held up in two high pigtails tied with yellow ribbons. She wore a pretty yellow dress with some tan ballerina flats her dad had gotten her a while back. Alice had green eyes, like her mother, but they were much paler, almost grey. Alice, aside from her mother, was the smartest of the family. Her passion was reading and teaching things to others, especially her uncles, who were…not the brightest people in the world.

Mary, the final and youngest of the three siblings, was a small, frail little seven year old with a thin body and limbs. She had her hair cut short, all the way to her shoulders in a thin, wavy bob. Her pale green eyes always seemed too faded. To some people, she would be considered the runt of the litter, the one no one wanted. Nonetheless, her family loved her dearly. Mary wore a simple short-sleeved, white dress that hugged her tiny waist tight. Her feet, however, were completely bare, no socks or shoes. A pink pacifier was in her mouth, something she refused to remove.

Mary was the baby of the family. She never went anywhere without a sibling, uncle, or parent. Despite the kids never leaving the farm, there were still dangerous things out there. She was sickly, fragile, and weak. Silas loved his baby sister with his whole heart, and then some. Silas, along with Alice and Bubba, are always one hundred percent with Mary so they can protect her.

“Nothin’s bitin’ today,” Alice said as she reeled her line slightly. Silas uncrossed his legs to hang them over the side of the pier and blew a stray strand of curly brown hair out of his face, a strand that had escaped the tie that held it all back. Mary continued to swing precariously from the willow tree by both hands, seemingly not caring if she were to fall and hurt herself.

“Maybe they had a big breakfast,” Silas suggested, cracking a smile at his sister.

Alice laughed at his joke, then jumped in surprise when Mary’s pole began to move. “Mary, you got a bite!” As Alice grabbed the pole, Silas set his down and ran over to the willow. He stood directly underneath his “baby sister”, who simply let go of the branch. She dropped like a dead weight into her brother’s arms. Silas carried his Mary back to the pier and sat bent down with her still in his arms. Alice handed her the pole and sat back to watch Silas help her reel the fish in.

“There you go, lil babe. You got it. Jus’ keep turnin’ dat dere crank,” Silas instructed, leaning over his little sister’s body. Soon enough, they reeled in a little bass. Silas took hold of the line and pulled it over. The three siblings looked at it for a few seconds. Silas thought of bringing it back to his uncles for a snack, but the sad look on his baby sister’s face made him rethink the whole thing. “He's only a tiny baby fish. Throw ‘im back.”

Alice scrunched up her nose at the thought of getting anywhere near a slimy, scaly fish. “I don't like touching fish. How do you pull the hook out without touching it?” Setting the fish on the pier, Alice put her foot on the fish and pulled at the hook.

Silas set Mary off to the side to quickly stop Alice. “Hey, now! You're hurting him, don't kill him!!” He took the fish in his hands, which were hard, with broad fingers and nails as thick and ridged as little clam shells. The space between thumb and forefinger and the hams of his hands were shiny with calluses. Removing the hook as quick as he could, Silas threw the fish back into the water, pricking himself in the process. “Yeowch! Ah’m bleedin’! Hold on…”

While he dealt with the cut, Alice looked over the pier. The fish was floating on top of the water, dead. “Did he get away?” Silas asked, his back turned from his younger siblings. Mary was slouching over her brother’s back, looking at him dabbing his wound with a tiny piece of cloth. Alice frowned and said, “Yeah, he got away. Let’s go home.”

The three got up from the pier, Alice holding the poles and Silas carrying Mary in his arms. Her limbs hung limp as she snuggled into her brother’s hold. The three kids headed down the path to the farm house, and as they were walking through a forest shortcut, Mary’s eyes slightly widened in curiosity when she saw a small puff of smoke coming from the distance. It wasn’t dark, like the smoke she saw come out of the chimney at home. It was a light grey, like the smoke that came out of the tractor Uncle Nubbins drove on the farm. It was coming out of the top of some sort of mass that was shaped like a building. Curiosity growing, Mary continued to stare at the building as Silas carried her with Alice beside him into the forest.

Ever since they had been born, none of the children were allowed outside of the area around the farm. Fields and lakes were okay, as long as home was still in view, but beyond that was bad territory. Only the grownups were allowed to go to town. The children didn't know why they weren't allowed to go into town and meet the townsfolk, but they didn't question it. Their uncles told them about it a couple of times, and the men always made it sound like any place away from home was Hell on Earth.

Mary laid her head on her brother's shoulder, hoping one day, she would get to see a world outside of her farmhouse. Some world, any world would do! It would be nice to see the places she sees in her storybooks in real life. Maybe she could even make a friend that wasn't related to her. What a thought that was! Mary smiled softly to herself as she began to doze off in her brother's warm embrace.


	2. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry I had to edit and change the story a bit to something that seemed a little bit better than what I already had. The plot for this fic didn't sit well with me at the time, so I changed it up a bit. anything that you might remember from the original writing, just forget about. What I've got written now is the main thing.

Back at the Sawyer house, Lucy was washing dishes in the kitchen and listening to “La Vie En Rose” on the radio Bubba had found and fixed for her. Her body slowly swayed from side to side as she finished drying off the last plate. As she set it into the cabinet with the plates and bowls, a pair of large, rough hands encircled her waist. Lucy squeaked in surprise, then giggled as she turned around to hug Bubba close. The slasher hugged his wife close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to slow dance in the kitchen in beat with the song.

The whole world vanished as the two continued to share this quiet moment together. Soon enough, the music was all they heard. Lucy smiled with a dreamy look in her shamrock green eyes. Bubba ran hand through her long brown hair while the other stayed on her hip. He smiled at her with the happiest look she could possibly imagine. They leaned in to share a kiss, but a voice suddenly made them stop short. “Mama and Papa, sittin’ in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

Bubba frowned at his second oldest child while Lucy laughed. They still held hands, even when all three kids came in through the door that led in and out of the kitchen. Mary was still in Silas’ arms, but at the sight of her father, Mary's eyes grew wide and fearful. She wriggled out of her brother's grasp to run out of the room and jump into her Uncle Chop Top’s lap, who was watching TV in the living room. The man didn't seem to notice his niece's scared behavior, and continued to laugh at the cartoon he had playing. Bubba reached out after his youngest, then dropped his hand in defeat as turned to look at his wife in sadness. Lucy frowned in sympathy while taking Bubba's hand as comfort.

At that moment, Drayton came lumbering into the house in his signature yellow dress shirt and red bow tie. He took off his hat he wore for runs into town and set it on the coat rack at the front door. Silas rushed towards his uncle with a big smile on his face. “Unca Drayton! Unca Drayton!! Can ah help make dinner tonight? Pretty please. Ah promise to do everythin’ ya say.” Drayton smiled a withered old smile at his grandson as he stepped past his two nieces. He pulled out a big pot, almost big enough to hold one of the kids in it, and set it on the counter.

“Tell me something, sonny. How old are ya?” Drayton asked as he grabbed a wooden spoon from the cabinet. Looks like chili was going to dinner tonight. Lucy briefly wondered who was going to be in it. These days, the possibilities of who came by were endless. She got used to the idea of human meat after eating it for a while. She just imagined it was cow or pig, sometimes even deer.

Silas puffed out his chest pridefully. “Why, ah’m twelve years old, goin’ on thirteen.”

Drayton turned to his nephew and bent down slightly to his level. “Now tell me this. Why do you think you should learn to cook, boyo?”

“Well, ah’ve always wanted to learn how ta cook. What’ll we eat if yer not here ta make dinner for everybody? I wanna learn how ta make food for the family if ya ain’t here. Please, Unca Drayton? I wanna know how ta cook like you can.” Silas clasped his hands together with a big, hopeful smile. One of his front teeth still hadn’t grown in yet, but it just made him look all the more handsome.

Drayton couldn’t help but laugh as he picked the boy up and set him down on the counter. “Aw, how can I say no to a face like that? Tell you what, sonny. If you help me make dinner tonight and it tastes good, you can help me make dinner for the rest of your life. Is that a bargain?”

Silas gasped, then vaulted off the counter to hug his uncle as tight as he could. Drayton stumbled back and laughed heartily as he swung the boy around in a hug. He set Silas down and ruffled the boy’s head, messing up his ponytail a bit, but Silas didn’t seem to mind. “Thank ya, Unca Drayton! Ah promise ah’ll do good!”

Drayton nodded with a smile, then led the boy over to the stove. “Now, the first thing we’re gonna do is chop up some of these veggies for the chili. Just cause it’s chili don’t mean it can’t be healthy.” Lucy left them to it and headed into the living room, where she picked up Mary and carried her to the bathroom. Leatherface took Alice’s hand to the back room so they could finish folding all of the laundry that had piled up.

In the upstairs bathroom, Mary hunched over as her mother scrubbed her back in the tub. She always got her bath before everyone else, mainly because she was so small and didn’t take so much time to clean. Lucy washed the soap off her baby’s back and moved her wet hair out of her eyes. “Did you have fun fishing, sweetie?”

Mary rubbed sleepiness out of her eyes, then turned to her mother. She had her signature pink pacifier in her mouth, still refusing to remove it. The little girl desperately wanted to tell her mother what she saw and what she wanted to do, but that just wasn't happening. She was scared to talk.

After rinsing some soap off her daughter's back, Lucy suddenly perked up and beamed at her little girl. "Hey! Can you guess who's birthday is tomorrow?" Mary simply pointed at herself. "That's right, baby!! We're gonna eat your favorite foods, play all your favorite games, and open a whole bunch of presents!! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Mary nodded and sucked on her pacifier more. She didn't respond when her mother took her out of the tub and dried her off. As they headed to the attic, where Mary's bedroom was set up, Mary watched as her Uncle Nubbins, also known as Hitchhiker, mumbled to himself about his next visit into town.

* * *

Later that night, the entire family was enjoying their steaming bowls of crock-pot chili while watching Friday the 13th. Drayton and Chop Top laughed as Jason kept swinging his machete at his victims. Lucy got up quick to get refills of chili for her and her husband. Silas and Alice were laying on the floor, eating up their chili in big bites. Mary, however, wasn't eating at all. Instead, she was poking at random chunks of meat and dipping beans under the sauce. Her mind was high up in the sky, higher than the clouds.

Her birthday was tomorrow, and she wanted nothing more than to go into town with at least one of her family members to see what was in town. She had heard things on the radio, seen things on TV, and smelled things from miles away. Mary wanted to know what was out there, and she was determined to find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know where this is going? If you can guess, you've got a good mind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
